


Me and you

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Based off todays game, I dont know what im doing-, M/M, brazil nt, psg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its never been this easy and perfect for Neymar





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what im doing but I'm doing it i guess?????

As soon as the match was over Neymar's head was already running. He was thinking of his teammates, his family and himself. His first thought had managed to wander to Kylian. 

The wonder child after all.  
Neymar thinks its quite an accurate for Kylian. He's special someone that Neymar can only hope to be someday. The kid has a lot of love in his heart and pleantly of skills in his foot. 

Some can't put together much shook once he walks into the locker room and asks about the french game. He annoys everyone till someone finally tells him. And his face friend as he hears the score. He doesn't even take off his kit before grabbing his phone. 

Ring 

Ring 

Ring 

No answer. 

Neymar couldn't expect more from the situation. After all he had seen the score and he knew how Kylian gets after a lose like that. Neymar wasn't all too proud of himself either. It seems that they both are at their best with each other and at their worst without the other. He did in fact get a goal near the end so he didn't have much to complain about. 

It seemed as if they both needed each other to succeed in all they want. In the end he knew Kylian would call him back when he's ready. 

He had left the pitch with a hug and nostalgia with Luis and a hug and a teasing comment from Cavani. Both are rather new feelings for Neymar himself. He's not sure what to make of his friendship with his PSG teammate. It doesn't matter though because at the end of the day they both have each other's backs. Something so rare like that should be celeberated. A friendship he could never complain about. 

The bus was as usual loud with everyone seeming to scream or shout over each other Neymar included. He had managed to have a seat next to Rafinha. The man himself watching curiously as he followed the fits of laughter and obnoxious comments. He seemed much too interested and engrossed to what's happening to notice Neymar starring. A lost boy Neymar would almost call him. Left behind because of his age and his lack of games played. But Neymar never forget about him. 

It seems like some wild dream to have him here now. One of his dearest friends finally here and Neymar feels empty and nostalgic again. 

He thinks he can see Rafinha smile and his face turn bright red with happiness.  
A lost boy that had finally been found. 

Neymar thinks he can hear Marquinhos start to sing rather loudly with Arthur joining in. He can hear Thiago groaning before placing headphones in. He knew all too well that the whole bus will start a show. He finally hears Rafinha joining in to the singing as he surprisingly falls asleep. 

It'd be much harder to fall asleep with out the screeches.


	2. Chapter 2

Neymar had only been asleep for 10 minutes before he finally heard the phone ring. He didn't have to check who it was to answer. Leave it to Kylian to wake him even on international break. He had fallen asleep on the bus ride and was half asleep when he made it into the hotel. 

He's pretty sure Rafinha was talking to him at some part of the night. He would have to ask him about that conversation later. Because he had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed. He looked over to his right side to see Rafinha shirtless and sleeping soundly. He looked peaceful and happy. It's been a while since he's seen that on his face and Neymar decides he loves it. 

As captain it is his job to make sure everyone is happy. Even if Rafinha was new it still seemed as if Rafinha had been here forever. He apparoches the sleeping man knowing he would have pleasantly of time to answer Kylian's call in a few minuted. He gave Rafinha a kiss on the forehead before grabbing a coat and heading out the door.

He makes it all way outside the hotel luckily not catching any of his teammates. He takes a seat on the curb and calls Kylian back. He has about a million miss calls and a million more texts all in French or broken English or google translated Portuguese. Neymar always found it endearing when Kylian learns some portugeese to use. 

It makes him feel as if he's doing at least something right. Its easy in a way. 

Kylian answers no more than a second later. The line if silent for a minute and no one speaks up. Neymar can hear already the words running through Kylian's head. 

" How are you doing Kyky?"   
Neymar finally said he didn't notice how raspy and rough his voice was till the last words. The nickname formed on nicely stored memories. The nickname rolled off his tounge as if it were used by life long friends. 

Life long friends they would surely become with this habit. 

He could hear a frustrated sign as Kylian managed to bring his thoughts together. Neymar could basically see him right now, standing outside, pacing back and forth while a pout formed on his lips. Kylian dealing with stress and failure isn't always like this but Neymar can see it's one of those days. Sometimes Kylian's outburst is yelling and throwing his shoes to the ground. 

It seems like another issue that connected both Kylian and Neymar. They both had a nasty temper and hadn't yet learned how to control emotions. And yet they both managed to help each other out when needed. It was as if they only understand the other.

" It wasn't fair Neymar"

And with that Kylian finally started to let go and rant out his anger. Neymar replied with short responses and hummed along with Kylian's words. Sometimes all you can do is just listen and keep someone's words in mind. 

" I just can't wait to get back to club with you and the guys."   
Kylian finally said with a tired sigh, he seemed to have already tired himself out. His rant had went on for a good twenty minutes which at a moment Neymar was scared he would cry. 

Kylian had managed to calm down and bring himself to a much better place. And Neymar had to give him credit for that it's one thing to acknowledge your pain it's another to help it. 

" Hey pull through Kylian, I'll see you soon okay? Its late and I think we both need to sleep"   
Neymar replied softly as he heard Kylian hum along approvingly to what Neymar was saying. He had heard Kylian's yawns as he had calmed down through his rant. He knew the other man was beyond warn out at this point. 

" Goodnight Kyky" 

" Goodnight Ney" 

Neymar slipped his phone in his pockets as he once again sneaked back into the hotel. But instead of being greeted with no one he instead saw Thiago and Rafinha standing in the middle of the entrance. Thiago looked pissed and tired was Rafinha looked worried. 

Neymar checked his watch and managed to figure out he had been outside rather late. Rafinha must have woken up and saw he was gone and went to Thiago. 

Neymar smiled shyly as he was faced with a glaring Thiago who just shook his head anf kissed his forehead walking off. Neymar shrugged his shoulders as he moved near Rafinha. No words had to be exchanged as they walked back to their room. It was calm enough for that.


	3. Chapter 3

A few more days till international is finally over and he can head back to Paris. Which usually would be a bitter sweet time as he had to once again say goodbye to his friends, his family. Neymar felt hesitant to say he couldnt wait to leave. 

It sounds awful to say and Neymar doesn't know how to get rid of that feeling. He's simply obviously waiting for the day to come to pack up and head to france. Don't get him wrong he does love his teammates in Brazil. 

He's known them for so long, he wouldn't know where he'd be without them. But another feeling was coming out, something yearning for more. Something he could almost never have in Brazil. France had happened to manage it's way into Neymar's heart. 

When he thought of France he thought of love and an oddly new feeling that can suffocate him at times, because it truly did happen. He's truly at France playing football with some of his newest best friends. France reminds him of his coach, his friends and Kylian.

It didn't feel quite right to place Kylian in the friend label. Because in the almost two years they've known each other it's much more than that. People have eyes they've noticed how close they are and simply applaud how well they get along. Unlike Cavani and Neymar, Neymar and Kylian got on quickly. With hanging out at each other's house, sharing celebrations and being normal friends with each other. 

Normal the perfect and yet the not so perfect word to be used to describe thier friendship. They do normal friends thing but there's something more to it. Neymar hasn't quite figured that out yet. It feels a lot different than any other friendship he's felt before. 

He would have to be more in thought about it later because his phone is wildly ringing. He doesn't have to even check to know who it is. He looks around and Rafinha is on the computer playing some game. Although it seems like everything is on the path to being normal. He can't help but feel how much the both of them had missed out on things together. He hopes this isn't the last time. 

He walks out to the bathroom and silently shuts the door and answers the phone. Unlike last time he's greeted with a rather excited sounding Kylian. That's a nice flip and it makes Neymar smile. 

" Neymar, I might be able to win the ballon d'or"   
He shouted excitingly into the phone and Neymar could hear him bouncing off the walls. Neymar himself hadn't been picked for the top three and yet he wasn't upset. Not like before he couldnt even manage to feel sad. All he has at the moment is love in his heart. And it almost scares him how little he's upset by this and more happy for Kylian himself. 

Everyone could say what they want about Kylian and Neymar's friendship but at the end of the day they know. Neymar knows its his time to step back and let others win what he couldn't. Its almost a bitter sweet moment that Neymar can watch someone finally change it all. 

Maybe Kylian's changing him for the better. Maybe just maybe life is finally working out for Neymar.

And as Kylian went in full detail about his speech if he'd win the ballon d'or. Neymar couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten this lucky.


End file.
